Letters and Romance
by itgirl18
Summary: Oshitarixoc. Kyoko now knows that Oshitari was the person she has been writing to. Will she be happy or get mad? Will they end up or not? Especially when someones frustrating and tragic past gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Letters and Romance

CHAPTER 1: The Letter

It was lunchtime, the well known ladies man Oshitari, Yuushi is on his office. He had been staying there for an hour ignoring the phone calls from ladies whom he dated. When it comes to being honest, he is actually tired of dating several ladies. It's not his fault if ladies think he is irresistible, it's just that those ladies are the same. If only he can find a girl who is different from other girls maybe he'll get serious or, even think of settling down. But so far he didn't, again, they are all just the same.

There was a knock on the door, it was his secretary.

"Sir all your appointments for today were already cancelled." the secretary stated and left his office.

"Looks like it's time to go for a walk," he sighed, "need some fresh air.

* * *

"Eight hours is almost done," Misaki, Kyoko thought while checking the blood pressure of her patient. She had been monitoring the blood pressure of the patient because the patient was hypertensive.

When her shift was done, she removed her cap from her head, put all her things in her bag and went outside.

She went to her favorite destination, a coffee shop near the park. All she needs right now is a relaxing moment after having a busy shift. Being a nurse can also be tiring especially if your on duty from 2:00 to 10:00 and you have to be back by six o'clock and deal with different types of patient with different cases.

She entered the coffee shop gave her order at the counter and rushed off to the table on the corner which happens to be her favorite spot because people won't really notice that she's there.

When on duty her mind is filled with different information that are related to her patients. From the diagnosis of the patient to the types of drugs that were ordered for them and their effects to the body. But after duty she's feeling the emptiness inside her. She had been like this for the past three months.

The waitress gave her order. While trying to finish her cappuccino she took out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. She started scribbling something on the paper. When the cup was empty she left not noticing that she left the paper on the table. When she was about to open the door, a guy with a midnight blue hair and wearing eyeglasses opened the door first and entered the coffee shop but she didn't care and left.

* * *

Oshitari entered the coffee shop and noticed the woman with long straight brownish hair wearing white clothes. He thought she was cute but he didn't really care because he doesn't know her anyway. He's not really in the mood to meet any women but he knows how to appreciate a woman's appearance.

He proceeded to the counter to give his order. When he spends his time on this coffee shop he usually chooses the tables that are located in the middle to be noticed by women and flirt with them. But this time, he went straight to the table on the corner because he's not in the mood to be sociable to anyone, especially with women.

Oshitari went to the table on the corner and sat on the chairs, then he saw a piece of paper on the table. Something was written on it so he took it and read it.

_I'm so tired with my life. _

_I feel so frustrated and empty. _

_Sometimes, how I wish!_

_that I can vanish from reality, _

_even for just a minute._

_If only I have the answers then maybe, _

_I will be able to get away_

_from this frustration and emptiness._

Oshitari grabbed a pen and wrote something on the paper. He hasn't really been himself for the past few hours and he can't understand himself for writing a reply on that paper either.

After finishing his coffee he left and went home. All he wanted right now is to have some rest.

* * *

Kyoko was having a stroll on the park. This had been her habit every after work. She decided to sit down on the bench. She remembered the paper that contains where she poured her heart out. Writing her emotions on a paper has been a habit and also writing her diaries has been a part of her life. She has been a sentimental and emotional type of girl her whole life.

She noticed that the paper wasn't in her bag. Then she thought that maybe she left it on the coffee shop.

Kyoko went back to the coffee shop and went straight to the table on the corner. She saw the paper and noticed that a reply was written.

_The way you wrote it scares me coz this really looks like a suicidal note. Don't worry, you're no the only one who's getting tired of your life. I'm feeling the same way but still us continue living and you'll get out of it._

Upon reading the reply, Kyoko smiled. She took a pen and a paper from her bag and written something on it then she put the paper that she had first written and left.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so I'm expecting any comments or constructive criticisms to help me improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2: Reply from Anonymous

Kyoko found the letter with the reply and put it inside her bag. She took a pen and another piece of paper and wrote something on it. She taped the paper under the table using micropore tape and left.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Reply from Anonymous

Every morning, Oshitari never forgets to do his morning exercise. He plays tennis or jogs at the park. After the exercise he went to the coffee shop. After giving his order he sat at the corner.

He is actually hoping that there will be a reply, but he also thought that it was impossible because the staff of the coffee shop might have found it and threw it.

While sitting he moved his right leg a little to have a more comfortable position. He felt a paper that was taped under the table so he took it, opened it and read it. He was really delighted to see that there was a reply.

_Oh really? What's wrong with you anyway? And FYI I'm not planning to commit suicide. _

Oshitari smiled. "Waiter can I borrow a pen?" he asked. The waiter agreed and let him borrow a pen. He wrote a reply, taped it back under the table, returned the pen to the waiter and left together with the coffee he ordered.

* * *

Kyoko left her apartment for work. Before going to the hospital, he passed by at the coffee shop to buy coffee. As a nurse, she knows that coffee contains caffeine and what are its side effects. But she just can't help it. She really loves coffee. She went to her favorite spot and sat there. While drinking her coffee she felt a paper that was taped under the table. She took it and saw that it was the same paper. She opened it and there was a reply so, she read it.

_Yes, I'm so tired of being handsome and chased by girls...hah!_

Kyoko laughed a little and wrote a reply. After writing she brought her coffee with her and left.

* * *

Oshitari was sitting in his office doing some paper works. He can't wait for lunch because he wants to visit the coffee shop and see if there is any reply from that mysterious person he is communicating with through letters. So far, he doesn't really know who the person is, whether she is a man or a woman or what he or she looks like, but all he knows is that he is excited to read the reply. He is also interested to meet this person.

* * *

Kyoko is having a busy day. She had been handling five patients at a time. She went to her 90 year old patient who was admitted because of stroke. The old woman was alone for now because the person guarding her left a few minutes ago to buy something.

She felt sorry for the old woman because the she was crying while looking at the pictures of his husband who died two years ago. Among her patients, this is probably the one whom she is closest to because she knows exactly how it feels to lose a loved one. Not to mention that her profession also witnesses the grief of every bereaved family and provide them with support.

* * *

Oshitari was on his way to Gakuto's house but decided to pass by at the coffee shop to check on the letter. Gakuto's house is not that far from the coffee shop.

When he entered the coffee shop, he went straight to the corner and checked something under the table. When he saw the taped paper he checked it quickly and read the reply.

_You're not that narcissistic are you. But who knows, maybe you really are a handsome guy. Well then, hope you find a way to solve your so called problem._

Oshitari wrote his reply quickly and left.

Kyoko's shift has finally ended and then she proceeded to her after work rituals.

She took the paper under the table and read the reply.

_I'm not really a narcissistic type of person. I was just trying to impersonate my former teammate when I was writing. Don't worry I'm not. Thanks for the encouragement, if that's how it is._

Kyoko smiled while writing her response and left. She was too tired and decided to proceed to the subway to ride the train back home.

* * *

Oshitari left Gakuto's house and went to the subway to ride the train going home. When he entered the train, the door opened and a woman entered.

He recognized the woman. It was actually the woman he saw at the coffee shop. He was sitting on the right side of the train while the woman sat on the left side of the train. He was looking at the woman but it did not notice him. When he first saw her he actually thought that she was cute. He studied her features. She has small, oval shaped face, small lips and nose. Her face was blemish free. He can also tell that she's a nurse from what she is wearing. She looked tired and lonely at the same time. It's like she is physically present but mentally absent.

There was something in this woman's aura that made him stare at her more. She gave him a very intriguing aura just like the letters at the coffee shop. The train stopped. The woman stood up and left the train. He left the train too and followed the woman but she was gone. He smirked

"This is one interesting day."

* * *

Hello everyone! so this is the second chapter. For the next chapter I'll be giving you a hint. I'm planning to let Oshitari find out that his mysterious pen pal is Kyoko but he won't let kyoko know. I'll just update it as soon as I have the time.


	3. Chapter 3: It's you

Chapter 3: Now I Know You

Kyoko went back to her apartment. She had been living alone because her parents and her older sister now live in New York. After taking off her shoes she rushed to the sofa to elevate her legs because she had been standing and walking around from patient to patient for most of the day. Before sitting on the sofa she heard her cell phone ring. She answered it then lay down on the sofa and elevated her legs.

_Hello mom, what's up? Why did you call?_

_I just missed you and I'm really worried. Are you alright?_

_Yes I'm fine, I think. I'm not really sure._

_I know what happened was really hard for you but please let it go. You're just making it hard for yourself._

_Look mom, I'm fine but, I would really appreciate it if we won't talk about it. _

_You don't want to talk about it coz you haven't moved on yet. Want me to visit you there so that we can talk about what you feel and I will be able to comfort you and help you move on._

_Look if there's someone who can help me move on, it's non other than me. I can't just force my feelings to change. It takes time and you know it, but I know time will come that I will be able to let go but not now. It was so sudden. Just don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I swear, I promise_

_Are you sure? Well then, if you say so. By the way when are you going to finish processing your passport and visa so that you will be able to visit us? _

_I don't know because I'm really busy but I'll really do it if I have the time. I'm really excited to see all of you and I miss all of you guys. _

_Please do finish it ASAP, so that we will be able to spend some time as a complete family. Bye and always take care._

_Okay mom, bye._

Kyoko sighed. Seriously, she doesn't really want to talk about what happened three months ago. It just makes her feel sad. She wants to move on but she just can't. What happened three months ago was still fresh in her memory.

After an hour of rest, she took a shower, ate her dinner and went to bed. She still has to wake up early tomorrow.

* * *

Oshitari arrived at his condo unit. Before going home, he passed by at a restaurant on the way here. He took his shower and started with his work. He opened the television on his room to watch the news while working. He took a little break and grabbed the phone and dialed Mukahi's number.

_Hello._

_Gakuto this is Yushi._

_Hey what's up. Why did you call?_

_I'm just here to tell you something._

_Let me guess, you met a new girl didn't you._

_Actually, I didn't really meet her. I just saw her at the train and I just stared at her and, that's it._

_That's it? She did not even notice you nor introduced yourself? _

_Yeah._

_Hah! What happened to you? I thought you're the expert one when it comes to approaching or dating the fairer sex._

_Yeah, but this one is different. She gives me this intriguing aura that makes me want to talk to her but makes me feel nervous at the same time. I wish I can see her again._

_But, you might not see her again._

_I know that. Now I have two goals._

_What is it?_

_First, is two meet my mysterious pen pal. Second, is to see that girl again. _

_Wait a minute? Did you just say pen pal? When did you become so primitive?_

_We have chat rooms and you still use letters. Hah!_

_I know that but it's a long story. _

_Well then tell me some other time. Bye._

_Bye._

"I wonder if I will see her again?" he thought. I don't know why I'm thinking about her but, I'm really looking forward too see her again.

Oshitari went back to his work after talking to his former teammate. He is already used when it comes to sleeping late. When it was very late, he turned off the lights and slept.

It was already morning. He prepared for work. Before going to work he passed by at the coffee shop to buy some coffee. He went to the table at the corner. He looked for the paper and found it under the table. He read the reply.

_You're welcome. But I'm not sure if I was really encouraging you. To tell you the truth it feels weird to write to someone you don't know._

He took a pen and wrote a reply. Then he left for work.

* * *

Kyoko wasn't able to pass by at the coffee shop because she will be late for the endorsement. She will be working for 12 hrs straight today so that she won't have to report for tomorrow. While on duty, she did what she had to do such as checking the vital signs of patients, assessing them if they have any problems with regards to their condition. She also visited her 90 yr old patient who happens to be experiencing major emotional anxiety.

Is there anything that has been bothering you? She asked. .You can tell me and I will listen. Despite the old lady's age, she is still responsive.

"I'm really tired and all I want to do is to go home" said the old lady. I miss my family so much, especially my husband. I've been missing him for a very long time.

"When he died," the old lady continued. "It felt as if I died with him. We've been together for 65 yrs. We had our conflicts but we were able to make our marriage strong through the years. But anyways, life goes on and I still have my children and grand children. I decided to continue on living for them, but I'm really tired. I'm already old and I want to have some rest. How about you? Are you in a relationship with someone?

Upon hearing the old lady's question, she became teary eyed. At first, when she tried to answer there was no voice that came out of her mouth.

When her voice came back she answered with hesitation, "I used to be but he left me and I know that he's never coming back."

"I see." responded the old lady. You must have really loved him. How long have you been together before he left?

"We've been together for 4 yrs" Kyoko answered uncomfortably, still forcing her self not to cry.

"It must have been really sad to be apart from him after years of being together?" said the old lady. But based on my experiences, when someone goes it means someone will come to fill the emptiness in your heart. It means that someone is meant for you, you'll just have to wait. It seems you like your still in pain, but I tell you, someone will come for you. It might be a stranger whom you just happen to pass by while walking in the streets or it could be a person who has been with you the whole time.

"I see" said Kyoko, not sure whether she was happy or annoyed to what the old lady had said. Thanks for sharing some of your experiences. Excuse me for a while I still have to visit my other patients. I'll be back later to give you your medications. Just have some rest.

Kyoko walked hurriedly to the comfort room. When she reached the comfort room, her eyes burst into tears. The words of the old lady really hit her. She had been trying her best to avoid conversations about relationships. It took her a few minute to regain her normal self.

Her 12 hours of duty is almost done. Before signing out from her duty she recorded the vital signs, the IV left, the time she gave medications to her patients, and other things that has something to do with the patient.

When Kyoko left the hospital she went to her favorite destination after work, ordered her favorite coffee and sat in her favorite spot. She also took the paper that was under the table and read the reply.

_I understand how you feel because it's really uncomfortable to write to someone who is a total stranger to you. That's why I would really love to meet you someday, that is if you don't mind._

The door of the coffee shop opened while she was writing her response. He also noticed that a guy with midnight blue hair and wearing eyeglasses entered the coffee shop. After writing her reply she taped the paper under the table, sat for a while to finish her coffee and left the coffee shop.

Oshitari's day had been very stressful. He attended lots of appointments today and not to mention, he had been receiving phone calls from girls that he had been ignoring. All he needs is some relaxing time so he went to his favorite coffee shop. When he entered, he was delighted to see the lady from the other day. But what surprised him the most is that he saw the lady wrote something on the very same paper that he and his mysterious pen pal had been using to communicate.

A few minutes later, the lady left. He decided to sit on the table at the corner. He opened the letter and read it.

_Well, I don't mind at all. But, I'm not yet in the mood to meet other people. I'm still trying my best to recover from this frustration of mine. I'm really sorry, but I will try to meet up with you some other time._

Upon reading those words, he had mixed feelings. He was happy because he finally knows who his mysterious pen pal is and it happens to be the same lady that invaded his thoughts for the past two days. He was also sad at the same time because she is not yet interested to meet up with him.

"But who knows," he thought to himself. Maybe this day means something. How exciting.

Now Oshitari knows that his mysterious pen pal and the girl he had been crushing on is just the same girl.

* * *

On the next chapter they will beintroduced to each other formally but Oshitari won't tell Kyoko that he was the same guy she had been writing to.


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing You Again

Chapter 4: Seeing You Again

Oshitari was now at his home. He was having a stressful day. He won't be able to sleep early tonight because he needs to make a proposal for next week. He was really exhausted and not to mention that he's starting to be stressed out. It seems like he is starting to agree with his mystery girl when it comes to vanishing from reality even for just a minute. He knows that it's impossible, but he can't help wishing for that to happen.

He took a shower and started making his proposal. His head had been really aching. It feels as if his head is going to explode. He wants to sleep but he had to finish his work.

He can also feel a burning sensation in his sinuses. When he knows that he can't stand it, he decided to give it up and get some rest.

It was already morning. So he tried to get up from his bed but he feels hot and weak. He is also having cold. He decided to be absent for work so he called on his secretary and explained his condition.

* * *

Kyoko woke up at around 10 o'clock am because today was her free time. She took her shower and put on some casual clothes and went out.

She first went to the mall to see the clothes that have cute designs or those that are on sale. Then she went to an ice cream parlor and ordered ice cream. Her favorite flavor is pistachio. She also went to the amusement park and other places. It was her day out and it must've been really fun but still, for her, it wasn't enough. When the day was about to end, she went strolling on the park. The loneliness, frustration, and emptiness had invaded her heart once again. She also decided to go to the coffee shop were she always hang out and ordered some cappuccino. She went straight to her favorite spot.

While sitting on her favorite spot, she remembered the paper that was tape under the table. She looked under the table and saw the paper but this time it was a new one. The other paper must've been really full with writing so that person decided to write on a new paper. He read what was written.

_I see. Well then, don't worry coz I understand. But I'm really looking forward to meet you someday. I hope you will be able to recover. Good luck. But even if you don't know me you can tell me your problems and I'll try to give you some advices to help you with your problems._

After reading the paper she took a pen and started scribbling on the paper. She can also tell that the guy whom she had been writing to is a sincere one. Suddenly, she remembered the words of the old woman. She is also looking forward to meet him someday but not now. She has to move on first. She's been trying her best to move on and let go but again, it's still very fresh. It's only been three months and it is nothing compared to four years.

She returned home. She cooked her dinner and ate. She also took her shower. She sat on her bed and started writing her diary. If there was one thing that has been keeping her secrets, it is none other but her diary. She wrote everything on it. After writing she kept it in a golden tin box together with the pen she used in writing her diary and hid it under her mattress. Then she turned off the lights and sleep.

* * *

Oshitari had been really sick all day. When he tries to feel his skin, it felt really hot, but he's been shaking and feeling very cold. He decided to call Mukahi on the phone.

_Hello. _

_Gakuto, this is Yushi._

_Oh Yushi, why did you call._

_Can you come over to my place, if you don't mind. I'm really sick._

_You are! Okay I'll be there, just wait for me._

A few minutes later he heard the doorbell rang. He tried his best to stand and went to the door to open it.

"Yushi" called Mukahi. What's wrong with you?

Before Oshitari could answer he collapsed. Gakuto was shocked so he tried his best to move his friend but was having a hard time because Oshitari was bigger compared to him. He saw that Oshitari was having convulsions so he hurriedly grabbed the phone and dialed the hospital's number.

* * *

Kyoko did not wake up very early because she is on pm duty. A few hours before work, she decided to wash her clothes. She had a little rest then she read "Reader's Digest." Afterwards, she took a bath and prepared herself for duty and ate her lunch.

She went to the hospital without passing at her favorite hangout place. She doesn't really need to drink coffee right now because she had a good sleep last night and the other day as well. She arrived at the hospital at exactly 2 o'clock and the endorsement was just about to start.

She was listening to the endorsement and found out that four of her patients were new except for the old lady. The other four must've been discharged while she had her leave or before she had her duty.

She already checked four of her patients including the old lady. She also introduced herself to her new patients and assessed them. Now there was only one patient left and his name is Oshitari, Yushi. When she read the chart, she found out that he was admitted last night because of fever and he was having convulsions on the date of his admission.

When she reached the room of her new patient, she knocked on the door and opened it. When he opened the door he saw a guy with a midnight blue hair. She thought that he looked familiar and must've seen him somewhere but she just can't remember.

"Good afternoon sir," introduced Kyoko. I'm Misaki, Kyoko but you can call me Kyoko and I'm your nurse for this shift. So how are you feeling now sir?

* * *

Oshitari was lying down on his hospital bed and was really shocked when he saw the nurse that had opened the door. It was the same lady he had seen from the other day. He was really shocked because this lady is not only his mysterious pen pal, she was also the same lady that he wanted to see again and now she was the nurse that was assigned to look after him.

His heart really skipped a beat when he saw the lady. Now he is starting to believe in destiny just like what usually happens in those romantic movies that he really loves to watch. After all, he's been a big fan of romantic movies coz it has been one of his favorite past time aside from playing tennis or reading novels and other books.

"My head still hurts" he answered. I still feel a little weak but a little better than last time.

"I see," said Kyoko. Why? What happened to you sir for you to have convulsions? What have you been doing?

"I've been working too much" responded Oshitari. I have lots of things to do and finish so, I've been sleeping late. I seldom sleep early.

"You mentioned earlier that your head still hurts, right?" asked Kyoko. On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest and one being the lowest, can you please rate the pain level?

"I think it's six" answered Oshitari. Before I was admitted I would probably rate it ten.

"So the pain was reduced?" asked Kyoko? Sir I will just check your vital signs especially your temperature.

When Kyoko checked the vital signs everything was normal. When she first saw his chart, it was recorded that when he was admitted, his temperature was 39.5 C. now it was just 37.4 C.

"Sir, I will excuse myself first" said Kyoko. I will be back to monitor your temperature again just in case it increases again. It seems that you were also stressed out because of your work. Just have some rest and don't think about work for. Just focus your mind on recovering, okay?

"Yes, thank you" replied Oshitari. By the way I'm Oshitari, Yushi.

"Yeah, don't worry I already know your name," continued Kyoko. It was written on your data. Just have some rest, I'll be back.

"Okay"

When Kyoko left, Oshitari can't help but smile and laugh. He also want to jump for joy but he can't cause his body can still feel the weakness. It was like his confinement was a blessing in disguise because he was able to see her again and now he even knows her name.

"Should I tell her?" he asked himself. I guess not now. I still have make things a little interesting. Let's just see what will happen next. Talk about destiny.

He was laughing really hard. If someone can see him they might think that he is crazy but no one can really see him. It feels like his headache and body malaise was reduced when he saw her. He quickly called Mukahi and asked him to come over to visit him.

"Kyoko," he mentioned smilingly. So that's her name huh? It's good to see you again. Well then, I'm looking forward to know you more, Misaki, Kyoko.

* * *

Now this is were the real story starts. If you think that the development of the story is slow, sorry because this is just my first fic. In the next story I will have more interaction between Oshitari and Kyoko. I'll try not to make this story very long. I'm really expecting for reviews or constructive criticism to help me improve the way I write stories.


	5. Chapter 5: Alone With You

Chapter 5: Alone With You

Mukahi visited his former doubles partner. In fact, he can't even understand why Oshitari called him so sudden and asked to visit him in the hospital. He happened to be in the middle of his meeting when his former teammate called. Excitement can be traced from his voice so he decided to visit Yushi after the meeting. When he arrived at the hospital, he saw Oshitari smiling. He was freaked out to see that smile on his face. To him that smile meant that Oshitari had something at the back of his mind.

"Oi, Yushi," called Mukahi. "Why did you call so sudden? Did you know that I was in the middle of a meeting with the clients."

"You are?" asked Yushi. "Well then, sorry pal"

"I was really embarrassed. The investors, my boss and colleagues were looking at me with a puzzled look on their faces!"

"Oh, again, I'm sorry"

"You sounded really excited, what was it all about?"

"I saw her again! She's my nurse."

"What! You mean you saw her again? Where is she? I want to see her"

"Just wait, in a few minutes she'll be here."

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, she's here," said Oshitari.

"Good afternoon sir," said Kyoko. "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel better now"

"That's good. So you have a visitor? Good afternoon sir, I'm Kyoko her nurse."

"Good afternoon, I'm Mukahi, Gakuto but you can call me Gakuto" replied Mukahi.

"So how are you related to him?" asked Kyoko.

"Were friends," answered Oshitari. "We used to play tennis when we were in junior high and high school and we're in the same team."

"I see, I'm just here to check your vital signs if you don't mind"

"Just go ahead, I don't mind at all."

Oshitari's vital signs were normal so she gave him some health teachings.

"It seems that there's a progress in your condition," said Kyoko. "Just rest your body, more fluids for your cold and cough and do not stay up late coz it weakens you immune system, okay? We'll just wait for the doctor's order."

"Okay, thanks."

Kyoko left the room. Mukahi started asking questions on Oshitari, to make sure if she was the girl he had been talking about.

"Was that her?" asked Mukahi. "The one that you've been talking about."

"Yep, that's my girl," replied Oshitari.

"So that was really her?"

"So, what do you think, huh?"

"Well, you're right, she is cute. You're one lucky guy."

"You think so, why?"

"Because, if she becomes your girlfriend and you get sick, she'll just take care of you."

"Oh really"

"And I think she's the type who's got standards."

"What do you mean?" wondered Oshitari. "I've got standards too."

"It means that she's not the type who'll just fall for handsome guys that easily," answered Mukahi. "You'll have to work hard for you to earn it."

Actually, Oshitari agrees because when some girls see him, although they don't act violently like the way Atobe's fan girls are, they always make it obvious that they can't resist him. But this one just act normally and calmly. He can tell that she just views him as another patient she has to care for and nothing more.

"So what will you do now?" asked Mukahi. Don't tell me you're gonna give up? That's not the Yushi I know."

"Of course not," replied Oshitari " I think being admitted in this hospital and have her as my nurse means something"

"And what is that something, huh?"

"Maybe we're really destined, just like those romantic movies. You see someone who just happens to pass by but then you meet in unexpected situations in an unexpected place. What do you think?"

"Whatever, you still love to watch those sappy romance movies."

"Well, what can I say, that's life. And that 's what I do for a living"

* * *

After Kyoko left Oshitari's room, she went to her 90 yr old patient. She heard that the old lady had been yelling that she want's to go home so she decided to take a look. Even some patients who have no mobility problems or significant others of each patients heard it so they decided to take a take a look outside of their rooms. Oshitari and Mukahi are also included to those who had watched the commotion.

"I want to go home!" screamed the old lady. "Please let me go home!"

"Please come down, Ma'am," answered Kyoko. "Please calm down, it's me, I'm here. We can talk about it, just calm down."

After a few minutes, the old lady calmed down. Kyoko talked to the old lady.

"What's wrong ma'am?" asked Kyoko calmly. "We can talk about it I will listen

"I want to go home, now!"

"Why do you want to go home now?"

"I don't want to stay here. I want to rest in my home. The hospital environment makes me sicker."

"But we still have to make sure if your condition is ready for discharge."

"I don't care because staying here doesn't change the fact that I'm old! If I die when I get out of here then so be it. I rather die in my own home than here."

Upon hearing those words Kyoko knows that there's nothing she can do. As a nurse she knows that every patient has their right to not receive treatment.

"Okay, just sit down there, I'll call your daughter and physician to inform them your wishes," replied Kyoko.

Kyoko called the old lady's daughter and informed the physician.

After Kyoko informed the physician, the hospital agreed to discharge the patient. She went straight to her patient to prepare her for discharge while waiting for the old lady's daughter to pick her up. They had a little conversation.

"It seems that you are really excited to go home?" started Kyoko. "Can you tell me why you decided to go home suddenly? Tell me everything and I will listen?

"Staying here makes me feel worse," answered the old lady. "I'm already old and I want to rest in an environment were I can have my own privacy and were I can sleep well. I have been through a lot of many things and have learned lessons the hard way.

"I see" said Kyoko.

"I have accepted a lot of things that I wished that they didn't happened," continued the old lady. One of those things was the death of my husband. In life unexpected things happen and you may not like them but in the end you'll just have to accept them to live a much better life."

Kyoko just listened as the old lady continued talking. She knows that every word that comes out of the mouth of old people has sense and is related to reality. Their wisdom is through experience"

"Death is an inevitable part of life," said the old lady. "I know it can be scary but if you had been satisfied with the way you live your life then you will be able to accept it. I can see it through you, something that happened in the past that until now, it makes you feel restless and you feel so empty because of it. Believe me you'll feel better if you let it go, it will take time but you will be able to accept it."

Kyoko was speechless so she just prepared the old lady's things. The old lady's daughter had arrived.

"Okay ma'am your daughter's here," said Kyoko. She turned to the old lady's daughter.

"It seems like your mom really wants to go home. Always remember that foods that are rich in cholesterol are not good for her, fruits and vegetables are more appropriate especially in her age which is prone to illness. Never forget to provide emotional support when there are times that she feels depressed, just listen to her."

"Yes, I will" replied the old lady's daughter. "Thank you for everything that you've done for my mother, for understanding her and caring for her. It seems that she likes you."

"It's my duty," answered Kyoko. "I just know part of how she feels."

Kyoko turned to her patient to say goodbye.

"Okay ma'am, your wish was finally granted," said Kyoko with a concern expression. "It was really nice having you as my patient. Talking to you was really something.

Thank you and I'll pray that you'll be able to achieve good health"

"I'm also thankful to meet you," responded the old lady. "It was nice to have someone who is as lovely and as wonderful as you are to care for an old woman like me. I'll also pray that you'll be able to get through with your personal problems. I know you will because I know that you're a smart girl. You can visit us from time to time."

The old lady asked her daughter to give Kyoko her calling card.

"Yes I will. Good bye and take care."

"Thank you for everything."

Saying goodbye to patients whom she was able built with good rapport was a little sad but it's not new to her. She is also happy for them that after a stressful moment they had spent in the hospital they will be able to have better comfort at their homes.

* * *

Kyoko's shift was not as tiring compared to her previous shifts because her patients had been discharged. Well, except for one though, Oshitari. Since she has no other patients to tend to she just focused herself in caring for Oshitari, so she decided to visit his room. For her, his condition wasn't really bad. Her theory was that, maybe Oshitari was just stressed out because he was working really late and had lots of things to do and to think of. Those were stressors that caused him stress and it also affected his immune system.

She knocked on Oshitari's door and opened it. She saw that the man who visited her patient earlier was still there and was hesitant to come in but they saw her.. They seem to be having a nice talk.

"Hello sir, I'm back again," greeted Kyoko. "If ever I'm disturbing you I'm sorry I think I'll just go out and be back later."

"No, he'll be leaving anyway," said Oshitari.

"I am?" asked Mukahi wondering if what he heard was true.

"Yes you are, right," said Oshitari with a convincing look on his face while facing Mukahi.

Kyoko was just looking at both men with a confused look on her face.

"Oh yeah!" agreed Mukahi and laughed. "I almost forgot that I have a meeting. Well then bye. Get well soon my friend and miss nurse please take care of my friend."

"Bye, I will," answered Kyoko and Oshitari together.

Mukahi left the room and Oshitari was really excited to be alone with Kyoko. Kyoko on the other hand was still confused because to her, it seems that Mukahi doesn't really know that he was about to leave and was just forced to leave by his friend who also happens to her patient.

"So, your friend left," started Kyoko with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah he did, you see he's a very busy man," answered Oshitari smilingly. He won't miss the chance of being alone with Kyoko. He'll do anything just to be able to talk to her and get information about her.

"I see, so how are you feeling sir," asked Kyoko.

"I'm fine, especially now that you are here," said Oshitari with a sexy smile and tone in his voice.

"Kyoko was wondering whether her patient was really well or the effect of the stress was elevating into a new stage. She thinks that he was really acting weird.

"Are you sure," she asked hesitantly.

"Yes' I'm fine," he answered in his normal tone.

"Good," replied Kyoko but still has that doubting look in her face.

"Well sir, I'm just here to check on you. But if you want to have some rest well then I'll leave. Rest is really important for you."

When Kyoko was about to leave the room Oshitari called her.

"Wait! Please don't go. I would really die of boredom if you leave. Please, stay. A nice conversation with someone would really do."

Kyoko can see that he was eager to talk him. So Kyoko decided that talking to him would be fine and besides, she doesn't have any patients to attend to. The hospital doesn't really have a lot of patients for today. She'll just end up getting bored if she stays in the nurses station for the rest of the shift. At least talking to her patient means meeting new friends so she sat down on the chair and started to chat with him.

"Well, since the hospital doesn't really have a lot of patients for today, so staying and having a nice talk won't be bad."

Upon hearing those words, Oshitari wanted to jump for joy. But he had to control himself for he would be obvious.

"Finally, I'm thankful!" said Oshitari.

"So what are we going to talk?" Kyoko asked.

"Anything, well with regards to my health, what can you share?

"Well, what I can actually share is that you should not try to stay up very late coz it really weakens your immune system. Don't stress yourself too much. If you had a lot of things to do you should make a plan to divide your time well and when to do some of your work. You should at least make a goal on which of the things you have to work on should you finish for the day."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I guess I'll try that. By the way, why did you become a nurse?"

"Coz, I was really impressed with this one nurse who took care of me when I was confined for flu. She was very nice and I love how she approaches people. She became my role model and it made me think that I also want to do what she does. That's why I became a nurse. How about you, what do you do?"

"I work in a production company. I produce and I also screen movies and their scripts before the company releases them for premiere."

"Wow! You are a producer. That's an interesting job. You have one busy job and you often meet with celebrities, especially those famous ones. What made decide that you want that job?"

"I love watching movies. When I was in high school I decided that I want to be a part of the team that introduces movies."

The two had a wonderful conversation about their professions and other professions as well. They seem to get along well. Their conversation was cut when Kyoko's shift was almost over. Before leaving, Kyoko waved him goodbye. It was a moment to remember for Oshitari. He was happy to have a wonderful conversation with her. He can't believe that the woman he was just eyeing at the train became his nurse and now his friend.

Kyoko on the other hand was happy to meet a new friend. Talking to patients was the best part of his job for she can socialize from one patient to patient.

Oshitari was about to sleep but he remembered Kyoko again and can't seem to stop thinking about her. He also feels strange when thinking about her, something unexplainable. How he sometimes wished that he will be confined in this hospital forever. He decided to sleep and wished that he can see her even in dreams.

* * *

Phew! I was really having a hard time writing about thier interactions and the dialogues. I don't know whether I did well in writing their dialogue but if ever you criticize, I'll accept it and follow your advice to improve writing my futurre stories. Thanks

For the next chapter, will be their first date but I'm not sure. Just depends on whaat comes in my mind. What do you think of my OC do you think she is a mary sue. Just answer through your comments. See you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

Chapter 6: First Date

Oshitari has been alone in the hospital room for the whole morning. He was hoping that the pm shift will start right now. He really wanted to seem Kyoko but she is on pm shift. He was already told by the doctor that he will be discharge today but he decided to leave later because he is still waiting for Kyoko. His secretary is the one who is processing his hospital bills.

* * *

Kyoko was getting ready for her shift because it was almost time for her to leave. She left at her apartment an hour before the endorsement so that she won't be late.

Kyoko arrived at the hospital 15 minutes before the endorsement. While having their endorsement of patients, she heard that her patient, Oshitari, will be discharge anytime today. After the endorsement she went straight to see Oshitari to help him ready for discharge.

She knocked at the door and opened it. Oshitari was delighted too see her, of course.

"So, you're finally discharged, sir," started Kyoko.

"Yeah, thanks for the time you spent for taking care of me," replied Oshitari. "And please, just call me Yushi. By the way, may I have your number? Let's hang out for some time."

"Well if that's what you want, I'll call you Yushi," continued Kyoko. "And sure you can have my number as long as you give me yours."

"Well then, that's a deal."

"Sure, why not."

While having a small conversation, they packed Oshitari's things. After packing, they exchanged numbers then they waved each others good bye.

When Oshitari left the hospital, Kyoko was assigned to another patient. She focused her care plan on her new patients.

* * *

Oshitari was on his car, thinking about how to ask Kyoko out. He seems to be ignoring his secretary who had been enumerating his appointments that he did not attend due to his confinement and his future appointments and meetings in details.

"How can I ask her out?" he thought. "Do I also have to tell her that I am his mysterious pen pal? And what if she's busy when I ask her?"

"Uhhmm, sir are you listening to your appointments?" asked his secretary.

"Yes of course," he answered. "Cancel them all"

"What did you just say?" asked his secretary.

"You heard me right, cancel them all," he replied. "Tell everybody that I'm going to file my leave. Time to for me to take a break from all of these. It's making me sick."

"But sir, you have a lot of things to do."

"Ichigo, all you have to do is to negotiate to them and tell them that I'm going to have my leave."

"But what if I won't be able to do it well, sir?"

"I know you can, I have great confidence in you. You can do it."

"Ok sir, if that's what you wish for. I don't really have a choice."

"Thanks."

"Driver we'll go to Sir Yushi's unit," cried Ichigo the secretary.

Oshitari is at his condo lying and watching television. He was really bored. He wished that Kyoko was with him. He really loved talking to her. He decided to sleep early while waiting for Kyoko's shift to be over so that he can call her and ask her out.

* * *

Kyoko's shift was over. He passed by at the coffee shop to buy some coffee. He also checked the paper she was hiding there to see if there was a reply from her mystery guy. Too bad there wasn't any reply so she just hid the paper just in case the mystery guy will write his response. She reached her apartment. She saw a letter that was on the box that she put on the door just in case if she has any letter. She opened it and read it. It was about her passport and visa. It was already confirmed. Her flight for the States is already scheduled. It will be at the end of this month.

When she entered her apartment, she heard her cell phone ring. She saw that it was Yushi so she answered it.

"_Hello, Yushi what is it?"_

"_I just called to ask you out, when is your free time so that I can have an idea on when we can hang out?"_

"_Well, my usual free time is during Fridays and Sundays."_

"_So are you free this coming Friday?"_

"_Yes I am."_

"_So, can we go out?"_

"_Sure, that would be fine."_

"_Well then, it's settled I'll pick you up at?"_

"_Ten."_

"_Okay, goodnight."_

"_Goodnight."_

After the conversation on the phone, Oshitari was really happy. The joy he feels is unexplainable. He's really excited for Friday to come. Just one more day and he will see her again.

* * *

At last the day that Oshitari is waiting for has finally come. It's already Friday. He knew were to pick Kyoko up because she gave him her calling card and vice versa.

After picking up Kyoko, their first stop is the amusement park. They took the rides such as ferris wheel and roller coaster. He was impressed that Kyoko was the extreme type of girl. She's not afraid of heights or rides that can make your heart beat faster or break your head. He on the other hand, felt nauseous every time they finish one ride. He just tries to hide it so that she won't think that he's weak. But after the roller coaster ride he can't take it anymore. He felt nauseous and he vomited. His face was very pale and his lips became cyanotic. Kyoko put him to a bench and lay him down there. She bought him a drink.

They sat for a while. Kyoko was starting to have a worried look on her face and advice him to rest. He felt really embarrassed in front of Kyoko and Kyoko understood it even if he doesn't say anything. After the amusement park they decided to have a walk in the park.

"How are you feeling," asked Kyoko. "Come on you don't have to feel ashamed if you felt nauseous and you vomited."

"But it was so embarrassing," cried Oshitari.

Kyoko laughed. Yushi's usual calm composure was all gone. It's just funny for her because even the smartest, greatest and most poised men in the world undergo a sudden change, even for just a minute, when experiencing flaws in their act.

"Look, you don't really have to be embarrassed." responded Kyoko. "You're only human and so am I, it's normal. We have our own weaknesses or strengths. Maybe it just so happens that you can't stand those rides and I can."

"But still, I'm a guy and I looked really weak in front of you," said Oshitari hesitantly.

"You don't have to take it seriously," insisted Kyoko. "You're not the only man who can't stand those rides. Don't worry, I don't think of you as a coward or weak."

"You don't," wondered Oshitari.

"No I don't so there is nothing to worry about," encouraged Kyoko. "Besides, admitting that you were embarrassed is a brave thing to do because other men would deny it."

"Well then, I could take that as a compliment," laughed Oshitari.

"Of course you can," answered Kyoko. "Plus, you reminded me of someone I know."

While taking a stroll at the park, Kyoko spotted her favorite coffee shop. She suggested to Oshitari to pass by at the coffee shop and he agreed. They went straight on the table at the corner and sat there. Kyoko looked for the paper that was taped under the table. She opened it and read. There was still no reply. The waiter gave them their orders.

"Looks like there was no reply from him," said Kyoko with a little tone of disappointment in her voice.

"From who?" asked Oshitari and took a sip from his coffee.

"From my mystery guy," replied Kyoko. Upon hearing those words, Oshitari choked and coughed.

"Did you just say mystery guy?" asked Oshitari.

"Yes I did," answered Kyoko.

Kyoko explained everything to Oshitari who was listening to her. While listening, Oshitari had no idea on how he should react. Before this day came, he already knew that it was Kyoko whom he was writing to.

"Maybe he's busy," said Oshitari. "That's why he doesn't have the time to pass by in here."

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Kyoko. "I'll just go to the comfort room and after that we'll leave.

Kyoko went to the comfort room. While Kyoko is not around he took the paper that was taped under the table and hid it in his pocket."

"Let's go," said Kyoko.

"Okay," he agreed.

While driving, Oshitari spotted a gift shop. He parked the car and told Kyoko to wait for a few minutes for he won't be long. Kyoko agreed without asking him.

When he entered the shop he saw a teddy bear. It was a small white bear with a phrase that was sewed in its chest _"You Complete My Day." _He went back to the car and handed it to Kyoko.

Kyoko was a little shocked when she received the bear. Still, she thanked him. Oshitari drove her home.

"Thank you for today. I really had fun with you," said Kyoko and went out of the car.

"Me too, hope this won't be the last of us hanging out," said Oshitari.

"Of course not, bye."

"Bye."

Kyoko went inside her apartment and proceeded to her room. She looked at the teddy bear that Oshitari gave her. Then she put it beside a small golden box. She opened the box and took a gold necklace inside it. It has a small heart shaped pendant and a phrase that was graved on the pendant "_You Complete My Day." _Then she put the necklace inside the box. She heard her phone rang and answered it. It was her mother.

"_Hello mother"_

"_How's my daughter?"_

"_I'm fine. You called?"_

"_Just to see how you're doing. So how's your passport and visa?"_

"_It's already confirmed. I'll be leaving at the end of the month."_

"_Okay, I'll just see you soon. We really miss you."_

"_Same here."_

After the conversation with her mother, Kyoko put down the phone.

* * *

6th chapter is up. As you can see this is all about Kyoko and Oshitari's first date that's why the title is "First Date". Writing about their interactions ia quite hard for me because I don't really know much about how Yushi usually acts so I'm sorry if he's a little ooc in this 've already reached halfway of this story. Only 4 or 5 chapters left.


	7. Chapter 7: Falling For You

Chapter 7: Falling for You

These past few days had been Oshitari's happiest days. Not only did he ask Kyoko out, but they even got closer through phone calls. After their date last Friday, she asked her out for lunch.

He had to admit that she's not the most attractive woman he had met, but she has this beauty that will make you appreciate it more when you take a closer look at her. They even jogged together Sunday afternoon. She usually jogs when she has the time. That's how she maintains her slender but healthy body. When they don't see each other they just talk on the phone.

* * *

Kyoko was on duty and then she took her lunch break and ate with her colleague, Yuri.

While eating, she checks her cell phone from time to time to see if there are any calls. Yuri seems to notice it.

"Wow, looks like my friend is starting to feel better," Yuri started the conversation. "It seems like he's making a move on you and he seems to have a chance."

"What are you saying," asked Kyoko. "We're just friends."

"But that's how a good relationship starts, when you start as friends." insisted Yuri. "And don't try to act naïve. It doesn't look good on you at all. I know that you find it obvious but you're just denial."

"Oh come on," answered Kyoko.

"You don't have to deny it. By the way, is your plan really final?"

"Yes it is."

"Is there no way for you to change your mind?"

"It's really final. I've spent most of my time here and in my work. I realized that it's time for me to spend my time with my family. I really missed them and they've been worrying about me lately."

"Oh, if that's how it is then I'm really gonna miss you. But promise me that we will communicate with each other through email and do visit us here from time to time."

"Of course I will. Please let's not talk about that, coz thinking that I'll be leaving Japan sooner makes me sentimental. I have lots of memories here. Some were good and some were bad. Some were happy and some were sad, but I guess that's just how life goes. "

While saying those words, Kyoko's face became emotional. Yuri patted her at the back for comfort.

* * *

It was already Friday and Oshitari took Kyoko to a tennis court. He introduced her to some of his teammates before. Among these were Mukahi, Shishido and Ootori. They played against each other. Because Oshitari was the genius of their team, he often outsmarts his teammates so he wins.

Because Kyoko was amazed at how Oshitari plays, she started to have interest in learning how to play tennis. She asked Oshitari to teach him. He agreed and was impressed with Kyoko because she learns fast but she still has a long way to go before becoming an excellent player. Kyoko knows she still needs more practice to be a good player but her interest was just for fun and nothing more. When the day was over they went to their respected homes and decided to go out again on Sunday.

* * *

Sunday came and Oshitari picked Kyoko. Kyoko entered Oshitari's car and they went straight to their destination.

Kyoko was surprised that it was a lake and there were boats in the lake. She felt a chill down her spine.

"Yushi, why are we here,?" asked Kyoko.

"We'll go boating," answered Oshitari.

Kyoko did not answer. She just gaped while looking at the water. She feels she is starting to have goosebumps. Oshitari is preparing the boat that they are going to ride. Oshitari called her and let her ride on the boat. Kyoko walked slowly on the boat. She was hesitant to ride the boat but she did it.

While on the boat Oshitari was the one who was paddling the boat. He started the conversation.

"Isn't this wonderful?" asked Oshitari. "It feels so relaxing here, right?"

Kyoko did not answer. She just looked at the water with fear and her hands were trembling. Oshitari noticed it.

"Hey, are you alright?" aked Oshitari but Kyoko did not respond.

The wind blew towards their direction and it swayed the boat. Kyoko noticed the boat's motion and gasped. Because of the wind, Oshitari's paddling was also affected causing some water to splash on Kyoko. Kyoko tried to avoid the splash of the water but unfortunately, she fell on the water.

"Help!" cried Kyoko. "I don't know how to swim!"

Kyoko was drowning.

"Hang on! I'll be there!" shouted Oshitari and jumped on the water to save Kyoko.

Oshitari saved Kyoko and put her on the boat. She was still conscious and coughed hard to remove the water that almost went inside her mouth. Oshitari paddled the boat as fast as he could to reach the coastline. They left the boat and sat on the sand for a while.

"Are you okay?" asked Oshitari. "Are you?"

"Hydrophobic?" cried Kyoko. "Yes I am. I have fear of water and I hate boating."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't understand either. My body just decided to walk towards the boat on its own."

There has been a long silence between the two. Oshitari decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry," apologize Oshitari.

"It's alright," answered Kyoko. "It's not you fault. I should've told you earlier."

The two smiled at each other and laughed hard. While Oshitari was still laughing, he did not notice that Kyoko stopped and stared at him with a confused look

Oshitari asked Kyoko if something was wrong but Kyoko just shook her head.

The sun was still up so the two decided to take a walk around the shore. The two had a nice conversation with regards to different facts about themselves.

"I'm really sorry for today," said Oshitari. "But can you please tell me what happened to you that made you hydrophobic?"

"It happened when I was six," answered Kyoko. "My older brother, older sister and I was in Bahamas at that time. We were riding in a yacht. I was running around the yacht but I tripped myself and apparently, I fell on the water. I almost drown but my father rescued me."

"I see," responded Oshitari. "Well then next time I won't suggest boating when we go out. It just so happens that I love boating."

"You do?" said Kyoko frowning. "Why?"

"I just thought it as relaxing, plus it really looks romantic when used on dates."

"I see," said Kyoko and looked on the sand, wondering on how she should react.

"Do you really like tennis?" asked Kyoko.

"Like? I love tennis!" answered Oshitari with enthusiasm. "I had been playing tennis in tournaments since junior high."

"So you must be a member of a team? What school did you attend when you were in junior high?" asked Kyoko.

"I attended Hyotei Academy from junior high to high school."

"Really! I started attending Hyotei when I was in high school. I was an exchange student from China"

"But how come I never saw you when I was in Hyotei?"

"I don't know. How old are you any way?"

"I'm already 28 years old," answered Oshitari.

"Oh. That makes you four years older than me," replied Kyoko. "I'm just 24 you know."

"I must've graduated when you attended Hyotei."

"Right."

"Now I remember!" shouted Kyoko. "You were a member of the famous tennis club. "

"Yeah," said a confused Oshitari.

"I always hear your name being mentioned by some seniors together with the other four guys we had a game with last time. They act more violent when they mentioned this, who was that again, uhhhhmmm, oh yeah! Atobe Keigo. Who is he anyway?"

"Well, he's our captain and majority of the girls in the campus worship him. The four guys from last time were my former teammates."

"Wow he must've been really hot to have a very large fan base as that. Let's just hope that it didn't turn him into an egoistic brat."

Upon hearing those words, Oshitari laughed. He knows exactly that even before Atobe had a very large fanbase as that, he is already egoistic. They spent the whole afternoon talking about themselves and other things that's under the sun. They had a wonderful conversation. When the day is about to end, Oshitari decided to drive Kyoko home. Their clothes were already dried up.

When they reached the apartment complex, Oshitari accompanied Kyoko up to the door of her apartment. There was silence when they reached the door of the apartment.

"Thank you for making my day wonderful, I had fun," said Kyoko.

"Thanks," I had fun too," said Oshitari.

"Bye."

Before separating, Oshitari kissed Kyoko on the forehead and it shocked her, then he left. Kyoko entered her apartment. Both had a wonderful day and were very tired so they decided to get some rest.

* * *

It was another week for both Oshitari and Kyoko. For Oshitari, another week can either be a stressor because of his demanding job or another unforgettable week when he spends his time with Kyoko. He wanted to ask Kyoko for dinner this coming Friday evening but he has a meeting, so he decided to do it on Sunday.

Kyoko was busy writing her resignation letter. Her phone rang so she answered it. It was no other than Oshitari.

"_Hello Yushi."_

"_Hey, I just called to ask you for dinner this coming Sunday evening. That is if you are not busy."_

"_Sure I'd love to go on a dinner with you."_

"_Okay, I'll pick you up on Sunday at seven."_

"_Yes."_

Oshitari was happy to be able to ask for dinner. This is going to be their first dinner date. Ever since he met Kyoko everything just feels so right for him. His life has more color compared before when he dates and plays with feelings of different women and his mind was suffering from information overload and stress because of his high profile job. When Kyoko came into his life everything was different. He admits to himself that he is already falling for her so he decided to propose to her on their dinner date.

After finishing her resignation letter, she decided to have a stroll at the park. These past few days, she seems to be forgetting the emptiness that she had been feeling before. She is not sure whether it is a good thing for her though. It's weird because when there is nothing left for her to think, thoughts of Oshitari just pops out of her mind for no reason at all. What's funny is that Oshitari knows how to make her smile and laugh. The way Oshitari fills up the emptiness in her heart freaks her out as well. She knows the reason but it's hard for her to explain. It confuses her. She really wanted to avoid him but at the same time, she can't seem to do it, she has no strength at all.

Kyoko went to the coffee shop. She gave her order and went to her favorite spot to sit. She looked for the paper that she taped under the table. She was surprised to find out that the paper wasn't there. She looked for it but it wasn't there.

"Does this mean that he is not interested anymore," she thought.

After finishing her coffee she left the coffee shop to go home.

* * *

This is chapter 7. To the readers, do you think Kyoko is a confusing character? There is a story behind the way she acts. Wanna guess. I already formulated the idea. It's not really a shocking twist. It's actually common in dramas or novels. By these hints you may or may not figure it out. It's up to you.


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Date

Chapter 8: The Last Date

It was Sunday and Oshitari was really excited because he arrived early, before seven at Kyoko's place. She just came out of the bathroom when she opened the door for him so she was still in her bathrobe. She was shocked to see him so early. She hurriedly went to her room to dress up.

Oshitari didn't mind waiting. Kyoko was done dressing up. She was wearing a little black dress, a pearl necklace on her neck and a pair of pearl earrings on her ears. Her hair was down. It was long, straight and silky. Oshitari was mesmerized when he saw her. She looked really great.

"Wow, you look great," complimented Oshitari. "You should dress up like that more often."

"Thanks," replied Kyoko.

They went to Oshitari's car. They went to a very classy hotel because Oshitari rented a room just for their dinner.

When they entered the room, the room was full of roses with different colors. He even hired 3 waiters, a violinist and a pianist. Kyoko was delighted to see the roses. They sat down for dinner. While having their dinner they started to have a talk.

"How do you like the venue?" asked Oshitari.

"It's wonderful," answered Kyoko, teary eyed. "The roses are beautiful."

"But they are not as beautiful as you," replied Oshitari.

Kyoko blushed. Her heart is beating really fast. She can't really understand her feelings.

Oshitari found Kyoko's blushing cute. He just smiled when he saw it. He stood up from his seat and walked towards Kyoko.

"May I ask this beautiful lady to have a dance with me?" asked Oshitari as he extended his hand towards Kyoko.

Kyoko accepted it by taking Oshitari's hands and stood up from her sit. They danced with the music. They looked at each other's eyes with passion.

"Kyoko, I think I'm," said Oshitari while looking at Kyoko's eyes who was also looking back at his eyes waiting for him to continue his speech. "I think I' falling for you."

"Kyoko was shocked at what she heard. Her heart was beating fast when she noticed that Oshitari's lips is getting closer to her's. She turned his face away from Oshitari and ran away from him, leaving a very confused Oshitari.

Kyoko went straight to the elevator. When she reached the ground floor she went outside to ride a taxi. She was crying.

* * *

Oshitari on the other hand, was sitting. He was holding the paper that he took from the coffee shop and read Kyoko's reply.

"_Thank you for being concerned. I really appreciate it. I wish that most strangers are as sincere as you are"_

After reading those words, he ran towards the elevator and went to the parking lot. He rode in his car and drove to Kyoko's place.

* * *

Kyoko reached her apartment. She closed the door and sat on the floor crying. She recalled the incident three months ago.

_Flashback _

"_Kyoko were are you going?" asked a guy who was chasing after Kyoko. "Are you mad at me? Tell me!"_

"_How come you haven't told me your decision of training overseas?" asked Kyoko angrily. _

"_Because I know that you will be disappointed"_

"_But hadn't it crossed your mind that I would be more disappointed if you didn't tell me?" asked Kyoko angrily. "Why did you have to train overseas when there are lots of hospitals here in Japan. I thought that we already decided that after we marry we will stay here in Japan and work here."_

"_But,"_

_]_

"_Our wedding will be next month and you still decided to leave. Why don't you just train at your hospital?"_

"_My decision is final."_

"_Well then, don't speak to me ever again!"_

_Kyoko called a taxi and went in. The guy rode in his car and followed the taxi she was riding._

_Kyoko was inside the taxi crying. Her cell phone rang. The caller's name was Hideki. She looked at the back window and saw the guy's car following the taxi she was riding but she jus ignored it._

_The guy who was following the taxi had been calling Kyoko but she keeps on rejecting it._

_The taxi turned right. The guy turned his car right but was shocked to see a truck coming his way. His feet trembled making him lose force while pushing the breaks with his feet. His car was hit by the truck. _

_Kyoko and the taxi driver noticed the accident and stopped. Kyoko ran towards the car of his fiancé._

"_Help!" somebody help us! Hideki!" screamed Kyoko. She can't believe at what she saw. _

_Hideki was at the ambulance. Kyoko was beside him , crying. _

"_Hideki, I'm sorry. Please hang on" cried Kyoko._

"_Kyoko, I'm sorry if I did not tell you earlier," said Hideki with shortness on his breath. "I may not be able to make it but always remember, I love you so much."_

_They reached the hospital and Hideki was rushed to the emergency room. When they reached the emergency room Hideki can't see to hold on much longer._

"_Kyoko I'm sorry if I won't be able to keep my promise of being with you, but even if I'm not around I want you to continue your life. I love you."_

_Hideki breathed his last breath and died. _

"_Noooh! Hideki! Don't go! Don't leave me!" _

_End of flashback. _

Kyoko continued crying. She felt really guilty and had always blamed herself. The self guilt and self-blaming had led to emptiness, frustration, and self-doubt. If only she tried to listen and understood him, none of this would have happened. Fate has been so unkind for taking someone whom he had loved so much.

She heard someone a knock on the door. She stood up, wiped her tears and opened the door. It was Oshitari.

"Yushi!"

"Kyoko, I have a confession," said Yushi pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket in which Kyoko never failed to recognize.

"Why do you have that," asked Kyoko. "Don't tell me you're the,"

"Yes I am," continued Oshitari. "I'm the guy you have been writing to through this paper."

"What?" shouted Kyoko. "Are you playing with me?"

"No I'm not," answered Oshitari. "Everything was just a coincidence. I saw you at the train.

Kyoko was just listening to Oshitari's statement.

"When I entered the café, I saw you read that letter and wrote something on it," Said Oshitari. "I was even surprised that when I was confined, you became my nurse."

"And yet, you did not tell me!" cried Kyoko, looking really disappointed.

"It's just that I thought, that maybe these things are meant to happen," replied Oshitari.

"What do you mean," asked Kyoko, looking really mad.

"That what if it was fate that brought us here," stated Oshitari. "Maybe we were really fated to meet."

"Hah! What are you saying?" Fate had done everything for us to meet," responded Kyoko. "You know what I think? I think it's stupidity! You knew what was going on. Maybe, me being you seeing me at the train and finding out that I was your mysterious pen pal or me being your nurse was a coincidence or, okay, it was fated to happen. But this! You planned this. You had a choice to tell me but you didn't."

"I'm sorry," said Oshitari. "It's just that, the moment I saw you at the train, I already thought that you are special."

"Stop it!" cried Kyoko. "I don't want to hear another word, just leave!"

"Kyoko, please," Begged Oshitari.

"Leave!" shouted Kyoko. "You heard what I said, leave!"

Oshitari knew that there was nothing he could do so he just left. When he reached his condominium, he changed into his pyjamas and lay down into his bed. His mind was filled with thoughts that gave him a hard time to sleep.

T

* * *

he last date of the month came. Kyoko went to the airport early because her flight was early too.

Oshitari went to the hospital were Kyoko works. When he got there he saw her friend Yuri.

"If you are looking for Kyoko, she's doesn't work here anymore," said Yuri. "She resigned last week. She'll be leaving for US today."

"What?" said Oshitari. Upon hearing that information, he thanked Yuri and drove as fast as he could to get to the airport.

* * *

Kyoko was already on the plane. The plane was ready to take off. Then she recalled what she did before she went to the airport.

_Flashback _

_After she packed her belonging she called the taix and rode. While on the taxi, she called Mukahi to meet her at the airport. When she arrived at Narita she saw Mukahi so she called him._

"_What is the favor that you want me to do for you?" asked Mukahi._

"_Here," said Kyoko pulling out a pink envelope from her shoulder bag._

"_What is that?" asked Mukahi._

"_It's a letter for Yushi," answered Kyoko. "Please give it to Yushi next year and of the same date today._

"_Okay, I'll just give it to him," said Mukahi._

"_Thanks, I definitely owe you so much, bye," said Kyoko then went inside the airport for check in._

"_Mukahi just looked at her and then took a closer look at the letter, he put it in his pocket and left._

Oshitari arrived late in the airport. Kyoko's plane just left. He was really disappointed. She's actually gone and it seems that there is nothing he can do.

Kyoko already arrived at the airport in New York. When she was outside the airport, she saw her family waiting far her and waving at her. She smiled and waved at them, then she ran towards them. She was really happy to see them. It looks like for her, it's goodbye Japan and hello America.

* * *

Chapter 8 finally reveals why Kyoko acts like that but I'm still going to add some. Told you, it's one of those common reasons in which her boyfriend dies that's why she started acting in an odd manner. She's guilty, frustrated, you name it. What can you say about this chapter? Please review. Only 2 more chapters and the story is done.


	9. Chapter 9: A Year Apart

Chapter 9: A Year Apart

It's been a year and Oshitari has never seen Kyoko again. He has been trying to communicate with her via email but no response. There are times that he visits the hospital were Kyoko worked before. He sometimes asks Mukahi to come with him. He had somewhat introduced Mukahi and Kyoko's friend and colleague Yuri.

Oshitari remembered this day. He will never forget this day for this is the same date when Kyoko left. If only he told Kyoko earlier that he was the one he was writing to, none of this would have happened. But it seems there was nothing he could do because it was already planned by Kyoko. Maybe Kyoko just really sees him as a friend and is not interested to have a mutual relationship with him.

Some one called on the phone. He answered it. It was Mukahi.

"_Oi Yushi, it's me I'm sure you recognize me."_

"_I know it's you Gakuto. Why did you call?"_

"_I just called to invite you for lunch."_

"_Okay, where?"_

"_Let's have lunch at the new Italian restaurant in Odaiba. Heard it?"_

"_Yeah I did. Ok."_

It was already time for lunch and Oshitari reached the floor and saw Mukahi sitting in one of the tables. He sat with him and they looked at the menu to find their orders. They called the waiter and gave him their orders. When the food they ordered was there, they started eating until they finished their food. Then they started to have a conversation.

"Why did you invite me for lunch? Is there something that you want to tell me?" asked Oshitari.

"I invited you so that I can give you this," replied Mukahi giving Oshitari two papers that was folded together into three.

"What's this?" asked a puzzled Oshitari.

"It's a letter for you. Someone asked me to give that letter to you," answered Mukahi.

"Who's it from?"

"Just read it and you'll know."

* * *

Both men left the restaurant and separated going to their own destinations. Oshitari went back to his office. He still has a lot of work to do. He is going to produce another romantic comedy movie so he has to make some adjustments with it. When he sat down in his office, he decided to read the letter. He wondered about who asked Mukahi to give this letter to him so he opened it and read it.

_Dear Yushi,_

_I just want to say I'm sorry 'bout the way I acted last night. I'm really, really sorry._

_About your confession last time, I can't really tell if I was shocked or not. But I really appreciate the fact that you liked me. You know what, I think you are a likeable guy and there's nothing wrong with you. It's just me who's really stupid and messed up. And there is a reason why I acted that way._

_The reason is that three months ago, before we met, I have a boyfriend and his name is Hideki Yamashita. His family owns the hospital were I was working and he was a medical student. We went to the same university and that's how we met. We dated for four years and we're already engaged until one night, he told me his plans of training himself as a doctor overseas. I was really disappointed because I don't want him to leave me and because I felt that he was choosing his career over me. I know that was really selfish of me. I rode a taxi but he followed the taxi that I was riding until he got into an accident and that's how he died._

_That's the reason why I was really frustrated and empty. I even blamed myself. If only I have listened to him and became a more understanding girlfriend, maybe until now he's still alive. It's just that, I was afraid that maybe, if he goes abroad he might leave and I feared that because loved I him so much. We've been through a lot, we had sacrifice so much and accepted a lot of things just to make our relationship stronger but in the end he still left me but in a different way, in a way that I had never expected and there was nothing I could do._

_When I met you and became friends with you, you were able to complete my day. I was slowly forgetting the frustration when we bond but it confuses me as well. It confuses me because you did some things that Hideki did that which I happened to remember and found appealing. Examples of them are, both of you can't stand those rides in an amusement park and you admitted that you feel embarrassed and looked weak in front of me when you vomited. Both of you also happen to love a certain sport. He loves badminton and you loved tennis and both of you even taught me how to play. Both of you asked me on a boating date and discovered that I was hydrophobic. Both of you gave me a certain thing that has a phrase "You Complete My Day" but yours is a teddy bear and his was a necklace. And both of you confessed to me in the same way._

_I don't know and understand why, but all I know is that even if you really are different from him, because of these qualities it made me feel that Hideki is alive. I don't know how you will react in this letter of mine but if you are mad, I will understand. In fact, I'm trying my best to move on but I don't even know how long will it take for me to achieve it. I'm not sure if we'll meet again but I'm wishing you all the happiness and luck especially in finding the right woman for you. Who knows, maybe when we meet again someday, you already found the right one for you. _

_I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_Your's truly, _

_Kyoko_

After reading the letter, Oshitari felt a tear that came out of his eye. He even compares this situation to those romantic movies he watched in which the female lead's character leaves and left only with a letter to the male lead's character then a few years they met again, still single and decided to accept his love and ended up together with their newfound love. Then again, back to reality and this is indeed reality. It's different from those romantic movies or novels he always adored. In movies and novels, the author or writer will be the one to decide if the one who left will return but in reality, it's the one who left who'll decide if she comes back. In his situation, it is unknown if Kyoko will return and accept his love or not return at all.

He doesn't deny the fact though, that he really wanted to see her again. But it seems that if he doesn't then, there's nothing he can do. If Kyoko never comes back then he'll still be wishing her a better life and is happy for her if she finds another person to love again, that's what love is anyway.

Tears in his eyes were pouring and it's not new to him. He's like this when the romantic movie he watches turns out to be a tragedy and he can compare it in his situation. So now he can feel the emotions of a person who failed to be with the one they love, again, just like those romance tragedies he had watched before. But it even hurts more in reality.

* * *

This is chapter 9. About what i said last time that only two chapters left, i take that back. I decided to make this into a 12 chapter story.


	10. Chapter 10: It Had To Be You

Chapter 10: It Had to be You

Oshitari has no news about Kyoko. He had been trying to contact her through email but no response came from her. Ever since Kyoko left, the eagerness of seeing her again was never gone. But a year has passed and no news about her so it made him doubt whether he'll be able to see her again.

He was sitting in his office reading all the report about the new romantic movie he just produced. He was glad that the movie did well in at the box office even though this is not the first time he produced a movie that did well at the box office.

He also received a wedding invitation from Mukahi and Yuri, a former colleague of Kyoko. How the two ended up being a couple, he is not fully updated. All he knows is that there were times when Oshitari visits Yuri to ask her about Kyoko, Mukahi was with him. Probably, the two exchanged numbers, got close and fell inlove. Now they're getting married. He's happy for them. He also thinks that Yuri will invite Kyoko but he is not expecting that she will show up.

* * *

It's been a year since Kyoko first arrived in America. She also worked as nurse in a hospital in New York. She was also happy being with her family. She feels better compared to her condition last time. For her, last year was a year of heartbreak and confusion but this year is the year of recovery.

She went straight home. She opened her laptop to connect through the internet and opened her email. She received a message from Yuri. When she opened it, she was surprised to see a wedding invitation. But what really surprised her is that Yuri will be married to Mukahi. It seems that a lot of things had happened when she left Japan.

She sent Yuri a message through email asking if the invitation was for real. It just so happens that Yuri was online so she replied to her message.

"_Yes my dear Kyoko, the invitation is for real"_

"_Wow! It seems a lot has happened while I'm away. How did you fell in love with that guy?"_

"_We were introduced when Oshitari was visiting me to ask me about you. He was always with him so, that's how we met."_

"_But don't you think that you're wedding's a rush. You only knew each other for like a year, or less."_

"_Getting married is not just about how long you knew each other. It is also about the fact that you love each other and if you're ready. But I know that you won't agree. You have different views when it comes to these things." _

"_Whatever, I'll be there, I promise. But I might not be able to catch up with the wedding ceremony."_

"_It's okay, as long you will attend the wedding, and wear something peach coz it the theme color."_

"_Okay got it."_

After that conversation with Yuri via email, Kyoko booked a plane ticket for herself through the internet. She lay in her bed and saw the teddy bear Oshitari gave. It has a "You Complete My Day" sentence in its chest.

"How is he?" thought Kyoko. "Yushi."

She knew that she wasn't able to resolve things with him. She might see him at the wedding but she feels scared to meet up with him. But she had to fix things with him and she had to be sure of what she really feels. While thinking about those things, she just fell asleep.

* * *

The day of the wedding came. It was time for the ceremony. A lot of people had attended the ceremony. The guests were the families or relatives, friends, and colleagues of both the bride and the groom. Most people who attended the wedding wore dresses that are in color peach.

Mukahi's teammates back in high school attended the wedding. They were really happy that finally, one of their teammates is settling down. But they can't understand Oshitari now. It's either he is waiting for someone but hasn't arrive yet or, he is looking for someone but can't find it.

* * *

Kyoko has just arrived from Japan. She took a taxi and went straight to the hotel were the reception is going to be held to check in. She can't go to the wedding ceremony because she has luggage with her.

Before going to the hotel she asked the driver to pass by at the cemetery. She had been planning to pass by at Hideki's grave. She wanted to see his grave and talk about something even though she's sure that he won't hear her. She missed him so much and seeing his grave will make her feel better.

When they reached the cemetery, she asked the driver to wait for her for a few minutes.

She went to Hideki's grave.

"Hideki, how are you? I'm sorry if wasn't able to visit your grave for such a long time," said Kyoko.

"It's just that I've been away for a long time. I was on my way to Yuri's wedding, I'm sure you remember her, then I decided to visit you. I really missed you. I'm really sorry for everything. Sorry for being a not so understanding girlfriend to you. It really made me sad."

Kyoko paused for a while then she cried.

"But I know that you don't want to see me like this, mourning forever," Kyoko continued. "I just came here to say these words even though I know that you won't hear me nor see me. I just want to say….I'm sorry...I loved you...Goodbye."

Then Kyoko wiped the tears from her eyes, smiled and turned her back on Hideki's grave and walked her way to the taxi. She's feeling better now. Now it's time to go to her main agenda of going back here in Japan, to attend a friends wedding.

* * *

The ceremony was finished at exactly 12 noon. They went to the reception. It was held at the pool area not in the reception area. The newlyweds thought about this because the pool area looks really relaxing. Mukahi did not have a hard time to convince the owner of the hotel to let him have the reception at the pool area because the owner was their former captain, Atobe Keigo.

* * *

Kyoko went to the reception. She greeted and congratulated the newlyweds. There were lots of people who attended the wedding. Some of them were her former colleagues so she had a small talk with them until she remembered someone. She excused herself from them to look for someone. Someone she really wants to see and resolve things with. But she can't find him, not with all these people. Instead of looking for that person she just went straight to the poolside.

* * *

Oshitari was sitting in one of the tables, alone. He's not in the mood to socialize with friends who were also invited. He's not being hostile or anything, he's just really busy looking for someone. But with all these people he's definitely going to have a hard time. While busy looking at the crowd, someone's face stood out from afar. He really knows this face but he's not sure. Maybe he's just dreaming so he even pinched his cheeks and guess what, he's not. He saw that she's heading to the poolside so he stood up from his seat to follow her.

"I think it's you," whispered Oshitari to himself. "It had to be you."


	11. Chapter 11: Yes, I Love You

Chapter 11: Yes, I Love You

"I think it's you. It had to be you," said Oshitari to himself.

He ran as fast as he could towards the poolside to keep up with Kyoko. He was really eager to see her and talk to. His feelings for her hadn't faded. And seeing her once more just proves it.

"Kyoko!" he shouted when he reached the poolside. Then a waiter with a tray of goblets with drinks passed by to deliver the drinks to the guests on the other side. Oshitari was shocked to see the waiter pass by and tried to avoid it. But apparently, he got off balanced and fell down on the pool.

Everybody heard the splash and went to the poolside to see what happened. They saw Oshitari soaking wet on the pool. Kyoko walked to the side that faces Oshitari to have a better view of him.

"Yushi what happened, what are you doing down there?" asked Kyoko.

"I'll tell you but you have to help me first," answered Oshitari.

"Okay, I'll give you a hand, here," said Kyoko.

"Thanks for the hand my dear," said Oshitari the pulling Kyoko's hand that made her fall down on the pool.

"Ahh! What was that!" shouted Kyoko.

"Hahaha! It seems that you're not hydrophobic anymore huh?" laughed Oshitari.

"Let's say I just got over it recently, why on earth did you have to pull me? I was just about to give you a hand and help!" screamed Kyoko.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't help it," answered Oshitari. "So, how are you feeling."

"I'm fine, feeling better that last time," replied Kyoko. "I'm really sorry for what I did last time."

"It's okay, I read the letter. I understand you. Three months is still fresh," said Oshitari.

"How are you? Did you get a girlfriend?" asked Kyoko.

"Nope. Let's just say that all this time, I've been waiting and hoping for someone to comeback," answered Oshitari smilingly and looking at Kyoko straight in the eye.

"Well then she's back," said Kyoko then kissing Oshitari on the lips.

Oshitari kissed her back then their lips separated. Then he grabbed her hand, kissed it and said, "I love you, I want to hear you say it. if you don't mind."

"Yes, I love you," said Kyoko and they kissed again.

When their lips separated, they were surprised that the bouquet the bride used was thrown towards them. They looked at their surroundings and was freaked out that guests were looking at them and clapped their hands.

"Looks like someone is about to get married after this," shouted Yuri. "I'm so happy for you my friend."

"I'm happy for you as well Yushi. Be sure to invite us when you walk down the aisle," continued and shouted Mukahi. "It's time to get wet people!"

The newlyweds jumped down on the pool and laughed. People also laughed. Oshitari's former teammates followed them then the other guests. Everybody was having fun in the water. The pool was big enough for all of them. They were having a good time with the splash.

Oshitari just looked at Kyoko and vice versa.

"I missed you," said Oshitari.

Kyoko smiled. "I missed you too."

When they were about to kiss, someone splashed them with water. It was the newlyweds.

They were laughing. "You should join us people!"

Kyoko and Oshitari looked at each other and smiled.

"If that's what you want, then you'll get it" said Kyoko and Oshitari in unison then splashing the newlyweds with water.

Now the two couples are playing together. Everybody was having fun in the water. But of course, they are not as happy as Kyoko and Oshitari. After a year of waiting, finally, they were able to admit their hearts desires and wishes.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kyoko and Oshitari is sitting in the front seat of a movie theater. They've been dating for almost a year. They were watching the new romantic movie Oshitari produced. Oshitari also wrote it. Oshitari also chose Kyoko's favorite stars to act in this movie.

Kyoko on the other hand was also having fun with the movie. The romantic movie was based on a true to life experience. She really appreciated it.

The movie was already finished so the viewers and critics gave a standing ovation. The staff of the theater announced that everybody should remain seated. Everybody followed the instructions but can't help wondering why. Even Kyoko was wondering.

"Why did they tell us to stay?" asked Kyoko.

"Oshitari just smiled and never answered. She then kissed Kyoko on the forehead. Kyoko on the other hand was having questioning looks.

"Weird much," she whispered to herself.

Then the credits ended. After the credits everybody noticed that there's still next so they looked on the screen. It says something.

_This movie was inspired on a true romantic experience. Hope you liked it. This movie was dedicated to the love of my life…………_

_Kyoko, will you marry me?_

"Kyoko' eyes widened. She was really surprised then she looked at Oshitari who just smiled at her.

"Yes, I will."

-The End-

* * *

Finally, I'm done with my first fic. So how was it? Did you like it? If you've seen a problem such as grammars and grammatical errors please include it. i could use it for my improvement. Comments please! Thank you.


End file.
